


Kids

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a Dean x Reader where they have been in a relationship for quite a while, and Dean tells her that he’s been thinking of starting a family with her, but she tells him that she’s never wanted a baby, that it’s just not something she’s wanted ever in her life. Their relationship gets rocky and it takes time but they talk it out eventually? Full of angst and fluff please xD





	Kids

Warnings: Angst, fluff, no smut

Fic:

“I think we should have a baby,” Dean says, the words leaving his lips as if they were the most natural thing in the world. You push yourself away from him and sit up on the sofa, your movie completely forgotten.

“Sorry, you what?” you question, hoping you’d heard him wrong.

“Yeah,” Dean continues, running his hand through his hair, “It’s just, we’ve been together for a couple of years now and I think I’m ready to have a family … with you.”

“Well you can forget that idea right now,” you demand.

“I know this is sudden, and we’ve never talked about it before, but -”

“There’s a reason I never brought it up,” you interrupt, “I don’t want kids. I never have, Dean. What kind of life would they have? I wouldn’t wish this on anyone, certainly not a child.”

“I didn’t know,” Dean says, “I always thought that, one day, we’d have a life away from this. It’s never something I talk about, but I always wanted a family of my own.”

“I can’t give you that, Dean,” you tell him, “I love you, but a family is just something I can’t give you.”

“It doesn’t have to be right now,” Dean continues, “We could talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” you tell him, “I made up my mind a long time ago and you’re not going to change it.”

***

You pushed him away for days. If Dean wanted a family, then maybe you weren’t the right person for him to be with. As hard as he tried to talk to you, you refused to let him change your mind. You wouldn’t bring a child into this life, why couldn’t Dean understand that?

“I hate what’s happened to us,” Dean finally says, trying to break the tension that’s grown between you.

“So do I,” you answer, “And I’m sorry, but I can’t give you what you want.”

“I wish I had never said anything,” Dean admits, “I feel like I messed everything up.”

“No,” you reply, “I’m glad you said something. You deserve to be happy, and if I can’t make you happy, then you deserve to be with someone who can.”

“Don’t say that,” Dean whispers, “Don’t ever say that.”

“It’s the truth,” you press, “Maybe you should leave me. Find someone who can give you what you want.”

“Stop it, Y/N,” Dean demands, “What I want is you.”

“But I can’t give you kids, Dean,” you tell him, “I can’t make you happy.”

“You don’t have to give me kids to make me happy,” Dean responds, “I love you and it’s you who makes me happy. Every day, being with you is one of the few things that keeps me going. I don’t want to lose you.”

“But you want a family,” you whisper.

“I have a family,” Dean corrects, “Sam, Cas, Mary … you.”

“Dean -” you whisper.

“I mean it Y/N,” Dean says, taking your hand, “I can live without having kids, but I can’t live without you. Please, Y/N, I don’t want to lose you. If you don’t want kids, then that’s ok. I can live with that. What I can’t live with is knowing that I pushed you away and lost you because of it.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” you tell him, squeezing his hand gently, “I love you … and I guess, if you really wanted kids, it’s something we could maybe talk about.”

“We’ll talk when you’re ready,” Dean says, bringing your hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to your knuckles, “I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
